


MHA 3 Story Challenge

by SulliMike23



Category: Marvel, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Challenges, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, To all My Hero Academia Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulliMike23/pseuds/SulliMike23
Summary: I challenge ALL MHA fanfic writers to write fanfics based on these 3 ideas that I have!





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello All you MHA writers! I am SulliMike23 and I AM HERE...To challenge you all to write fanfics based on 3 ideas I have! These ideas are ideas I've been thinking about since I first started reading some My Hero Academia stories. These ideas all stem from stories I have NOT seen so far in the entirety of this fanfic category so I hope you all have a good idea on how to write them; but just to clarify I will first tell you the three ideas along with a few rules that you will need to follow while writing them.**

**1\. Quirkless villain who is NOT Izuku**

I have noticed a trend recently; some writers like to show Izuku being pushed too far by both Katsuki and All Might into becoming a villain with or without a quirk. But this one person's fanart on Deviantart has shown that one villain has made an appearance and he doesn't have a quirk at all. His overall goal: the eradication of quirks on Earth. That's another thing; villains in MHA tend to be nothing more than petty thugs who use their quirks to rob banks, snatch purses, fight heroes, etc. I have yet to see one villain with the usual aspiration of world domination in this series. So why not someone who wants to see humanity "purified" by removing quirks alltogether. It's not like he'll have no means of doing so given recent chapters of the manga. All I'm saying is, I would like to see a quirkless villain who, like Izuku villain fanfics, was pushed too far by those who do have quirks.

I kinda see him as someone like Amon from Legend of Korra, someone charismatic enough to rally many quirkless individuals to his side and use creative and inventive means of removing quirks from heroes, villains, and non-heroes alike. That being said, I want him to target villains and corrupt heroes first but then move onto innocent people, and finally start doing it to heroes in general. And I know this sounds like character bashing, but I would like Katsuki to be one of his primary targets. Simply because, that kid needs a good dose of humiliation. I can also see Izuku understanding this guy better than anyone, given his history. But he will ultimately oppose this villain and be the only villain he tells how he got his quirk. Or not, your choice.

**2\. Bow and Arrow hero Deku**

Now I have seen plenty of fanfics where Izuku takes on the persona of notable heroes from other universes. I've seen him as Spider-man, Batman, Superman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Deadpool, Owlman, Venom; heck I've even seen him become a villain as the Joker! But I have yet to see Izuku become a hero like Green Arrow or Hawkeye; someone who uses a bow and arrow to fight crime. So my idea is this: Izuku learns about the exploits of Robin Hood, a man notable for robbing the rich and corrupt and giving to the poor in the middle ages, a time when Quirks were nothing more than fantasy. Izuku, inspired by this hero, decides to take up archery and gets really good at it. But one day, he winds up on a deserted island (much like Oliver Queen) and spends a year there surviving before he manages to get off the island and attends UA using his bow and trick arrows. That's not to say he won't neglect fighting up close, he'll know how to use his bow as a bo staff and know a bit of martial arts. But for the most part, I would love to see him as a hero similar to Green Arrow. How he becomes that hero is up to you. As for him getting One for All, that's also up to you.

** 3\. MHA Characters in the Marvel Universe **

Now I have seen way too many fanfics where one or more Marvel characters wind up in the MHA world, Izuku becomes a character from Marvel, or the Marvel and MHA worlds are the same. I have yet to see a fanfic where the characters of MHA are transported to the Marvel Universe and fight alongside the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, Spider-man, and so on. Now I got this idea after reading two fanfics where the MHA characters go into the DC Universe and team up with the Justice League and the Teen Titans. So I asked myself, "Why aren't there any fanfics like this when it comes to Marvel Comics?" Seriously, why aren't there? Now how you go about them going into the Marvel Universe is all up to you. But I want to see how they react when they learn that people like them aren't exactly all that welcome in the Marvel Universe; especially considering people with quirks are very similar to Mutants in Marvel.

Speaking of which, I would like to think that because they were born with their quirks, I think Professor Xavier would pick them up with Cerebro; Magneto would try to recruit a few of them, and they would face people who would try to kill them just because they think they're mutants. But I also would think that the Heroes of Marvel would start giving them all training of some kind so that they can prepare for future villain fights.

**Now that I've posted the 3 ideas, I will now go over the rules and my reasons for them.**

** 1\. All pairings are allowed, EXCEPT HAREMS! **

Now I would prefer an IzuOcha fanfic, but I've come to accept other pairings including IzuMomo. This includes yaoi and yuri, I will allow those; I'll even allow genderbender characters to make things interesting. The one thing I will NOT allow will be harems! To me, harems are just a poor-man's excuse for settling shipping wars and making one character have every other character attracted to them is kinda boring. I will, however, allow love triangles but that's as far as I'll stretch this rule. Just know that even though I said I will allow yaoi pairings, doesn't mean I will read it. I'm not a Yaoi fan, sorry. But overall, have fun with the pairings!

** 2\. No Character Bashing! **

I know this sounds contradictory to what I said into the first story idea, but I'm just saying I want Katsuki as a target because of how he treated Izuku when they were younger. Doesn't mean I wanna see total bashing towards him. Also, I may not like characters like Endeavor, but that doesn't mean that I'll allow character bashing towards him. I may allow jabs at them from other characters, but nothing so much as overall character slander from the writer.

**3\. PM Me if you post a fanfic based on these ideas**

This one is self-explanatory, I wanna know the instant a fanfic like this are posted so I can read it or know that someone has answered my challenge. Given the number of fanfics in this category, it's bound to get lost in the jumble.

**And that's all, so have fun and of course...Go Beyond, PLUS ULTRA!**


	2. Idea promt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt of my Marvel/MHA crossover idea. All writers are welcome to use it if you wish.

Class 1-A stood stock still as guns were pointed in Bakugou’s direction, who paused himself from launching an attack of his quirk at the eye-patch wearing director of SHIELD. He prided himself on being a hotshot hero and would love jumping at the chance to prove his superiority over everyone, but even he was not stupid into believing he was bulletproof.  
“I suggest you calm yourself now, young man.” Fury said slowly, not at all intimidated by Bakugou’s attempt at attacking him with his quirk.  
“Kacchan, please,” Izuku pleaded with his childhood friend. “We’re having enough problems already, I’d rather we go home in one piece.”  
“Shut up Deku!” Bakugou retorted but lowered his arms and glared at Fury. “But this isn’t over one-eye!”  
Reluctantly, Bakugou went back to stand with his classmates and the SHIELD agents lowered their weapons, but they kept a very close eye on him.  
“Now that we have that taken care of,” Fury said as he looked at each of the students. “We don’t know how you kids wound up in our world and we certainly didn’t bring you here. But one thing is certain, you kids are gonna have to have someplace to stay, but you are not allowed to use your…quirks, as you call them, in public.”  
“Um…Mr. Fury sir,” Ochako said raising her hand. “If I may ask, why can’t we use our quirks?”  
“I’m glad you asked.” He answered her. “You see, unlike your world where people with superhuman abilities are commonplace, ours is not so fortunate.”  
“What do you mean?” Mina asked not quite understanding.  
“Let me put it to you this way,” Fury said as he gestured with his hand towards the map on the screen behind him. “In your world, 80% of your Earth’s population has quirks while the remaining 20% don’t correct?”  
“Yes sir, that’s common knowledge back home.” Iida said with a nod.  
“Well in our world,” Fury continued. “It’s the other way around. Only small margins of people on our Earth have superhuman abilities or appearances while the rest of the world is just plain, ordinary people.”  
“So what you’re saying is, the majority of your Earth’s population is quirkless?” Todoroki asked.  
“That’s correct,” Fury nodded. “As such, a good majority of those people are not accustomed to seeing someone have explosions come out of their hands,” He looked to Bakugou, “Have tails,” He looked to Ojirou, “Have frog-like appearances,” he turned to Tsuyu, “And so on. For those people, someone with your abilities or appearances is strange and new; and if there is one thing I have learned is that people are afraid of things strange and new and will lash out at them.”  
“Y-you mean…” Izuku gulped. “They might attack us?”  
“Not might,” Fury shook his head. “Will attack you. Take Mr. Bakugou for example,” Fury indicated the boy. “With his attitude and his tendancy to create explosions, do you honestly think that the people of our world will see him as a hero? Or will they see him as some terrorist?”  
“What’s that supposed to mean!?” Bakugou yelled not liking where this was going.  
“Dude, chill, you’re only proving his point.” Kirishima raised his arms to placate Bakugou’s anger.  
“I’m afraid your friend is right.” Fury nodded in confirmation. “Had you successfully gone through with your threat towards me, my agents would’ve put so many holes in you, you’d look like human Swiss cheese. My point is, there will be those who will fear and hate you kids for not being their kind of ‘normal’ and will form mobs to hunt the lot of you down.”  
“But some of us have quirks that affect our physical appearance,” Sato pointed out, indicating his arms. “Hiding our quirks won’t be easy.”  
“True, but I know someone who can help you with all that.” Fury said as he turned to the door as it opened.  
The kids all turned to see a bald man wearing a blue business suit enter the room on an electric wheelchair.  
“Thank you for coming, professor.” Fury stood up to greet the man.  
“When I received your call, director, I had Scott fire up the Blackbird almost immediately.” The man spoke in a British accent. He then turned to the students. “Are these the children you told me about?”  
“Yes professor,” Fury affirmed before turning to class 1-A. “Kids, allow me to introduce Professor Charles Xavier. He’s the founder of a school just for kids like you.”  
“A school?” Momo asked as she stood up to get a better look at Professor Xavier.  
“Yes,” Xavier nodded with a smile. “My school is for anyone born with extraordinary abilities like yourselves.”  
“What could some cripple hope to teach us?” Bakugou scoffed.  
‘More than you think, Mr. Bakugou.’ A voice suddenly entered their minds and they all looked around searching for where it came from.  
“The hell…?”  
“W-was that…you professor?” Izuku asked, being the only one who looked in his direction.  
‘Very good Mr. Midoriya.’ He man smiled as his voice entered his mind again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, just a brief idea of how I would like a crossover like this would happen. As I said, all writers that want to use this idea are welcome to use this prompt as part of their fanfic if they wish, but I must receive a message from you before you do.


End file.
